Day by Day
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Desafío un día, una palabra. Drabbles y viñetas autoconclusivas basados en una palabra.
1. Resplandeciente

Hola de nuevo :D Heme aquí con un otro fic. Navegando en Tumblr hallé este desafío el cuál me pareció interesante. Espero y a ustedes les resulte igual.

Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura. Mayormente serán Winteriron, pero también habrá Stony.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

 **I**

 ** _Resplandeciente._**

 ** _WinterIron._**

No era extraño escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes de aquel sector, ya sea que el reloj marcara las cuatro de la tarde o las cuatro de la madrugada, indistintamente. Se fugaba de allí, una luz resplandeciente y perenne, en un principio le pareció normal debido a las actividades de las que alardeaba y se dedicaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a sospechar que esa luz, era todo menos normal, a pesar de que en aquella Torre, nadie prestara real atención, demasiados acostumbrados o quizá – y mucho peor – demasiados desinteresados. Había deseado acercase más de una vez, pero siempre terminaba frente a esa enorme puerta sin atreverse a ingresar. Solía escuchar música, ruidos mecánicos y algunos insultos acompañados de suaves risas que misteriosamente le sacaban algunas sonrisas a él, otras simplemente se escuchaban los ruidos de golpes, huecos. Conocía ese sonido, era un puño contra alguna superficie metálica. Y él no era ningún tonto para no comprender lo que allí dentro sucedía. Eran esos momentos de desesperación tan genuina como extraña, los que le apretaba la garganta, queriendo derribar esa puerta para comprobar que los monstruos seguían siendo tan sólo producto de su consciencia. Los días seguían aumentando su asfixia así también su obsesión por comprobar que ese hombre estuviera bien.

Y era una de esas noches, donde la luz que se escapaba por las rendijas de la puerta, eran un poco menos fulgurantes, y los sonidos chocaban las paredes tan fuertes que aún con esa gruesa puerta se sentían los nudillos crujir, se escuchaban los quejidos de una garganta aún más apretada que la suya, gruñidos estrangulados que se mezclaban con los ruidos de algún aparatejo mecánico impidiendo que los golpes continuaran… insultos impregnados de frustración. Apoyó su mano contra la puerta ejerciendo presión para que ésta se abriera, sobresaltándose cuando esa voz que deambulaba por toda la Torre, aquella IA llamada Friday, le indicó que no tenía acceso a esa área y que el señor Stark no deseaba ser interrumpido.

Un grito le contrajo el corazón.

¿Es que acaso nadie más lo escuchaba?

La luz desde el interior parpadeó, al tiempo que los gritos y los golpes habían cesado. Durante los segundos siguientes lo único que pudo distinguir fue su propia respiración martillándole los oídos, no le importaba si no tenía acceso, tampoco el hecho de que, seguramente, su presencia era la última a la que Tony deseaba ver. Su mano en ristre estaba dispuesta a destruir esa puerta, cuando la suave voz de Friday le indicó que había desactivado los protocolos de seguridad para que pudiera ingresar, le había parecido que en su tono había congoja y temor y no pudo sino maravillarse por la mente de su creador. El lugar estaba oscuro, y el olor a café y sudor se esparcía por todo alrededor. En el centro, la única luz que se mantenía, amenazaba con apagarse, pero gracias a ésta pudo distinguir al hombre que lo traía de cabeza desde que pisara esa condenada Torre. Tony se mantenía de pie con los puños ensangrentados a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. A su lado se hallaba la armadura casi destruida que Bucky reconoció perfectamente, porque sus dedos aún estaban impresos alrededor de ese reactor que Steve se había encargado de destruir.

La luz se apagó definitivamente. Lo único que resplandecía allí, era oscuridad…

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Bueno, comencé, como no, con algo de angst. Espero se haya dejado leer, y a no desesperar porque habrá también historias más amenas por supuesto. Gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	2. Lugar

Me disculpo por no publicar ayer, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente drabble. Muchas gracias a quienes leen.

Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **II**

 **Lugar**

Tony peinó con sus dedos los cabellos que se le habían estado alborotando debido al viento, tuvo el impulso de maldecir por lo bajo. Había estado llevándolo más lago de lo acostumbrado, ahora comenzaba a pensar que era realmente una molestia y una sonrisa cínica se pintó en sus labios al recordar algunos comentarios de sus _compañeros_ , pensando que quizá era su nuevo estilo o quizá se había vuelto desprolijo con su aspecto. Que más daba, de todas maneras pensaba cortarlo al llegar a casa. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, acomodando su saco para olvidarse de esos pensamientos ridículos y volver la vista a su destino. Particularmente esos lugares le resultaban escalofriantes, y podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que había pisado uno, pero no quería retrasar más su encuentro, se lo debía.

Ella había sido su primer amor, la persona que le dio confianza, actitud y que realmente vio el valor que había en él. Bueno, ella y Jarvis. Ambos habían construido los cimientos de su personalidad, alentando a que nunca bajara los brazos y saber que ya no estaba era un golpe duro, a pesar de que en el último tiempo, ella ya no lo reconocía. Dejó el arreglo de flores, acariciando con cariño el nombre impreso.

—Sé que debí venir antes, pero tenía que arreglar muchas cosas primero, ¿es tarde para pedir un consejo?... te echo de menos…—Tony se sentó frente aquella lapida, suspirando con efusividad—¿Recuerdas cuando me hablabas de él? Tú y papá siempre tuvieron palabras maravillosas para él… quisiera creerlas nuevamente, quisiera ver lo que ustedes veían, lo que Steve ve… lo que todos ven.

Silencio. Tony calló, sabiendo que nadie le respondería. Las preguntas seguían en su mente, deseaba imperiosamente una respuesta, deseaba saber que lo que su propio corazón sentía era lo correcto, no podía odiarlo, por más que se esforzara en mantener esa mascara, Tony sabía que no podía ver a James como los demás lo hacían, porque sus sentimientos habían cobrado fuerza, habían mutado después de convivir a su lado, de conocerlo. Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando uno ruido le alertó, había pensado que estaba solo en ese sitio, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Tony no pudo evitar sorprenderse y es que era la última persona que pensaba ver allí.

—¿Qué…?—La pregunta murió en su garganta cuando lo vio acercarse con más confianza.

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte.—Aquella mirada le provocaba muchas cosas, pero incomodidad no era una de ellas.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?—dijo al fin. Tony enarcó una de sus cejas cuando lo vio ruborizarse tenuemente.

Y el pensamiento de que se veía adorable de aquella manera iba a morir con él seguramente.

—Tomé prestado uno de tus jets, quería verla…

Tony no dijo nada, todavía con el pasmo impreso en su rostro. Desvió su mirada del azul de Bucky hacia el lugar donde Peggy descansaba eternamente. Tony no era un hombre que creyera en milagros, pero quizá la sabiduría y gracia de Peggy le estén diciendo más de lo que creía. Sonrió, a pesar de ya no contar con su presencia, ella siempre estaría ahí para aconsejarlo.

—Anthony…

La mano de James se posó con timidez en su hombro, y una sonrisa – la primera que le dirija a él – se formó en sus labios. Tony supo que en ese lugar había dejado sus rencores atrás.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Realmente me gustaría que en algún momento exploraran la relación que tuvieron Tony y Peggy. Es decir, tanto Howard como ella siempre fueron buenos amigos (al menos en las peliculas), es lógico que Tony la conoció. Y me gusta la idea de que Tony siempre la tuvo como un gran ejemplo a seguir y que la quería mucho._

 _Espero les haya agradado. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	3. Criatura

Tercera entrega. Muchas gracias a quienes leen.

Espero y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **III**

 **Criatura**

—Me alegra que haya respondido a mi llamado.

—Estoy en deuda contigo Stark.

Tony arrugó el puente de su nariz ante lo dicho. En realidad por su culpa la intachable carrera de una mujer había estado pendiendo de un hilo, amenazando con cortarse y arrojarla a los lobos que aguardaban debajo. Haber expuesto a Helen en el asunto de Ultrón – ya sea directa o indirectamente – le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, así que apenas el ambiente se calmó, movió todos sus influencias para financiar su ya revolucionario _Arca de Regeneración_. La doctora siempre se había comportado amable con ellos, formando parte del vasto séquito que conformaban los vengadores. O lo habían hecho tiempo atrás.

—Sí, bueno, creo que podemos comenzar a saldar nuestras deudas Helen, necesito de ti, es para regresar a una persona a la vida.

La surcoreana entrecerró sus ojos algo alarmada con la expresión tan seria que portaba el castaño, tal actitud en Tony era como mucho extraña, mas sabía que el asunto era importante para él, sus gestos así lo confirmaban, la confidencialidad con la que casi rogó, llegara a su Torre, eran más que pruebas de ello.

—Me jacto de ser una persona perspicaz, entiendo que el gobierno los mantiene en eterna vigilancia, pero Tony, regresar a la vida a una persona es imposible.—El genio estiró sus labios deformando una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes la historia del Fénix, Helen?

Cho enarcó una ceja, no comprendía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, pero con Stark, era imposible de antemano, predecir.

—¿Hablas de la criatura mitológica? La que resurge de sus cenizas...

—¡Esa misma!—Tony gesticuló con sus manos, como siempre hacía cuando se preparaba para dar una explicación a esos comentarios que muchas veces sonaban descabellados—; El Fénix termina un ciclo empollando un huevo para luego arder en fuego, y de esas cenizas reaparece nuevamente... muere para nacer una vez más en un ciclo interminable. Es el símbolo de la purificación ¡de un renacimiento!

—No logro comprenderte—dijo algo contrariada.

—Yo seré el fuego, Helen. Seré el fuego que de muerte.—Los ojos del genio brillaban, sacando a relucir una vez más su sonrisa cargada de desfachatez, cuando descubrió el enorme desconcierto en su par.—Pero creo que antes, tendré que explicarte todo desde un principio...

Tony junto a la doctora se encaminaron hacia donde aún seguía estando el laboratorio que Banner llegó a considerar su hogar, Helen conocía muy bien ese sitio también, muchas veces estuvo ahí para ayudar. El castaño había seguido investigando aun después de la desaparición de Bruce, pero estaba claro que ese no era su campo, por lo que necesitaba ayuda. Le hubiera encantado contar con la ayuda de su _hermano de ciencias_ , pero las cosas no siempre son como a uno le gustaría que sean. Eso ya lo había aprendido a sobremanera.

La última vez dentro de la cámara de simulación, Tony comprendió algo que hasta ese momento su mente se había empeñado en negar. Había comprendido muchas cosas de hecho, pero una a la vez...

Allí, sobre una mesa, se encontraba la estructura que Tony había estado creando, Helen desvió un momento su rostro del genio y se enfocó en el objeto que conformaba el esqueleto de un brazo. Claramente no era óseo, más bien;

—¿Vibranium?

—Cuando Ultrón fue destruido, recuperé parte de lo que había sido su cuerpo, confieso que trabajar con un material tan versátil fue fascinante, pero agotador.

—Tony, ¿para qué...?—Helen se corrigió—¿Para quién es esto?

—Sabes que te llamé para que con tu Arca, generes el tejido que lo cubra—Cho asintió, ya había llegado a esa conclusión apenas ver la estructura.—Eso—dijo señalando su creación—; eso es el Ave Fénix.

Tony fue paciente, sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero poco ya le importaba Ross y las Naciones Unidas. Estaba harto de caminar por los interminables pasillos de la Torre en silencio, solitario. Roto.

Estaba harto de las pesadillas, de los ruidos de metales chocando entre sí. Estaba harto de sentir que extrañaba a Steve a niveles descomunales que aterraban de sólo pensarlo. No odia a Barnes, no podía hacerlo. Es así que relató todo lo sucedido a Helen, desde que Wanda no pudo retener esa bomba provocando que un piso entero estallara, hasta el hueco sonido del escudo contra el helado suelo de esa base en Siberia. No se guardó nada, no quería hacerlo, de alguna manera necesitaba escupir el veneno que lo consumía hacía demasiado tiempo. Su voz jamás tembló, su rostro nunca se conmovió, pero eran sus ojos quienes exteriorizaban ese dolor que Tony se guardaba. Incluso le comentó de sus frustrados intentos con B.R.E.A.

Helen no hizo preguntas, no habló, estaba enterada de lo sucedido, pero la revelación del asesinato de los padres del genio le había dejado en shock. Conocía las historias del Soldado de Invierno y los crímenes por los que era buscado.

—El brazo que has estado creando es para James Barnes—dijo algo afligida—, ¿por qué haces eso?

—Quiero asesinar al Soldado de Invierno, quiero verlo morir ante mis ojos, así como él vio morir a mis padres—Tony apretó sus puños, y por primera vez la voz le tembló—; sólo así podré traer de regreso a Barnes—hizo una pausa, a Helen le pareció que el castaño estaba reviviendo lo acontecido en su mente. Y no se equivocó.—En un principio pensé en utilizar el proyecto B.R.E.A. en él, pero me di cuenta que eso no funcionaría, no es suficiente atacar los recuerdos y modificarlos, no creo que en HYDRA hayan sido tan ingenuos de permitir que su _obra maestra_ sea reprogramada con una simple manipulación mental.

—¿Entonces, cómo piensas ayudarlo?

—Por ahora no lo sé, pero salvaré a Barnes—dijo con determinación.

No lo odiaba. No podía hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Creo que esto es más bien un Steve/Tony/Bucky xD _

_Esta idea en un principio la había imaginado para un fic más largo, supongo que en algún momento la desarrollaré más en profundidad. Creo que ya está bien del post CW. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, será hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. No

Muchas Gracias a quienes leen. Sin más espero y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **IV**

 **No**

A Tony se le había puesto el mundo de cabeza. Y eso era demasiado decir, teniendo en cuenta su estrafalario día a día. Que dinero y bienes materiales le sobraba, era cierto, ¿popularidad? ¡Por favor! Todo el mundo conocía a Tony Stark – o al menos eso pensaba su narciso ego – podía tronar sus dedos y obtener al instante lo que quisiese. Pero no lo hacía, ¿por qué? Porque le gustaban los desafíos. Cuando eres una persona fuera del promedio, todo a tu alrededor parece ir más lento, tornándose aburrido y Tony siempre parecía ir un paso delante del tiempo mismo.

Le gustaban las emociones extremas, había amado desmedidamente, de la misma manera había odiado. Sin embargo no lo había demostrado jamás, pues ambos lados eran una debilidad que él no se permitiría destapar. O al menos eso había pensado hasta que sus pasos se toparon con los de él. Tony no conocía absolutamente nada de ese hombre; su nombre, dónde vivía, a qué se dedicaba. Nada. Era un extraño que rápidamente se alojó en su consciencia, enraizando su imagen para que la mente del castaño comenzara a ser un lío constante. Sus ojos azules, sus labios de un delicioso rojo, sus rasgos, e incluso ese cuerpo de escándalo que portaba, todo él figuraba en su mente, dejando a Tony en una nebulosa de pensamientos perversos y dulces que siempre lo tenían como protagonista.

Despertaba a mitad de la noche con problemas húmedos que debía mitigar con una ducha fría a pesar de la época, mas esas duchas aumentaban el desorden en su bajo vientre, pues esa sensación le recordaba a él. Tal vez porque lo conoció en invierno.

Se arrojó en su mullida y enorme cama, con el pensamiento vago de contratar un detective para descubrir la identidad de su esquivo adonis. Tomó una de sus almohadas cubriendo su rostro para ahogar un grito mitad frustración y mitad vergüenza. ¿Por qué debía de contratar un maldito detective? Si quería saber al menos su nombre, bien podía acercársele y que su encanto hiciera el resto.

¡Oh, claro que eso haría!

Sólo había un pequeño – pequeñísimo – problema; no sabía dónde hallarlo. Aquel día, en medio de la multitud pudo dar con él un par de veces, pero cada vez que creía haber llegado a su lado, desaparecía, como un juego del gato y el ratón que no le agradaba para nada. Ahora, regresar ya no valía la pena, pues los festivales habían concluido y las actividades en las avenidas retomaban su curso natural. Sí, todo había sido su culpa por haber quedado prendado de esa mirada, o quizá había sido culpa del desgraciado por observarle de aquella manera, de sonreírle para desaparecer como si de un ánima se tratase, porque no, no se había equivocado. Esos ojos centellantes se le clavaron en lo más profundo y con rabia debía admitir que no quedaría en paz hasta poder hablar con él.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de todo, regresó a las calles de la _gran ciudad_ , donde se llevó a cabo los festivales, cuyas ahora sólo albergaba transeúntes en trajes y portafolios ajenos y grises a su interés. Debía de estar volviéndose loco por dejar responsabilidades en _stand by_ sólo por un mero capricho, como le habían llamado sus amigos «otra excentricidad de Tony Stark» ¡al diablo todos ellos! Algo muy dentro suyo le gritaba que debía hacerlo, una verdad que pulsaba con luz propia.

Lo sabía.

Porque la felicidad no cupo en su cuerpo al ver al dueño de su absoluta obsesión sentado en una cafetería perdida entre los rascacielos. Con los nervios y ansiedad al cien por ciento (algo impropio en él) se acercó dejando que sus ojos castaños recayeran en esos azules que atormentaban sus sueños. Estuvo seguro de que debió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que sus piernas siguieran sosteniendo su cuerpo, esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida.

—Yo… me preguntaba si podría invitarte un café.—Ya estaba ahí, no se iba a andar con rodeos.

—No.

¡No!

Con los ojos eyectados, Tony observó con una mueca casi indescifrable al otro hombre, quien seguía impasible y sonriente. No había contemplado la posibilidad de ser rechazado, bueno, siempre había una primera vez, pero ¡joder! Eso había dolido demasiado. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, pero no dijo más nada, dispuesto a desaparecer lo más rápido posible. Estaba seguro que se había sonrojado.

—Creo que lo correcto es que yo te invite un café a ti, por cierto, me llamo James.

Sonrió, aceptando el apretón de mano—Tony—dijo, presentándose.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. Esto bien puede tomarse como un AU, bueno, creo que lo es xD_

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	5. Regreso

He estado ocupada en estos días, pero ya estoy aquí, de regreso ;)

Infinitas gracias a quienes leen. Sin más espero y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **V**

 **Regreso**

Había un reloj perdido en la pared que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Soplaba mucho viento fuera, de las hendiduras de la madera vieja se colaba silbando un canto que a nadie parecía molestar.

El hombre que atendía esa noche lo observó con desgano mientras repasaba la barra con un trapo algo sucio, y no era para menos, el sujeto había ingresado al bar cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, le llamó la atención pues su bar era más una pequeña comunidad donde ya todos se conocían, en cambio ese hombre era la primera vez que lo veía por ahí. Se había sentado en la esquina de la barra, pidió una jarra de cerveza y allí se quedó. Apenas si había bebido medio vaso. No se movió, parecía perdido, abrumado y desalentado. El hombre sentía curiosidad pues, a simple vista, era una persona elegante, por demás si se entraba en detalles como su pulcritud y postura. Y su belleza.

Dio un gran suspiro irritado y se acercó.

—¿Mala noche? mira, en un par de minutos tendré que cerrar, así que si no vas a terminar tu cerveza, paga y vete—dijo con desdén.

Levantó la vista del vaso y observó a su alrededor. Todavía había varios hombres, y no se les observaba muy dispuestos a marcharse, al menos no en lo inmediato. El sujeto simplemente lo estaba echando. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre que aguardaba por su dinero, no parecía muy mayor, pero sí muy arruinado, las bebidas y la vida nocturna se tatuaban en los pliegues de su rostro y cuello. Finalmente dio un corto gruñido antes de sacar la billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tiró unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra y terminó por incorporarse para salir de ahí.

El dueño del bar lo observó hasta que la puerta se cerró, luego tomó el dinero refunfuñando improperios sobre jóvenes irrespetuosos y desvergonzados.

Apenas salir del bar, el viento helado golpeó su cara mareándolo, ajustó su chaqueta, observó la hora en su reloj pulsera y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar. Había estado dándole vueltas a la proposición que el ejército le dio, pero para ello debía abandonar su vida, o la que había comenzado a armar después del obligado retiro que tuvo que afrontar.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que se subiera a un avión por última vez. Y aquella vez le había costado su carrera. Observó su brazo por puro reflejo, lo movió, estiró, empuñó sus dedos y los relajó. Su movilidad era perfecta tanto que en ocasiones olvidaba que no era de carne y hueso. Sonrió, si bien haber perdido un brazo fue un proceso terrible, también lo había acercado a la persona que lo levantaría de su miseria. Hubo muchos días en los que pensó que estaba acabado por el resto de su vida, pero gracias a la eficiencia e inteligencia de _él_ , ahora contaba con un brazo de metal completamente funcional. Y por ello el llamado.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, ya eran pasadas las tres, y su respuesta debía estar sobre el escritorio a las seis.

—¿James? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado.—escuchó que le hablaban apenas ingresar a la habitación.

—Disculpa, necesitaba pensar…

Se acercó a la cama, depositando un beso sobre la frente del hombre en la cama.

—Lo estás considerando, ¿no es así?—Para ese momento, su pareja se había incorporado de la cama, abrazándolo por detrás. Se relajó al sentir la suave respiración del otro sobre su nuca.

—No quiero dejarte solo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar al cuerpo menudo que se aferraba a su cintura. Se giró para tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlo. Había amado su tiempo en el ejército, cada misión, sin embargo ahora era ese hombre de una mirada castaña que le había robado por completo el corazón, era él a quien amaba. Su prioridad.

—No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu carrera, cuando cree la prótesis, estaba consciente de que en cuanto te acostumbraras y tuvieras libertad y control de ella, te reincorporarías al ejército, es tu sueño, es lo que eres James, y no quiero que eso cambie.

—¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?—dijo acariciando su perfil con infinita ternura. Adoraba esos rasgos finos que delineaban ese rostro, sus pómulos prominentes, sus labios finos y rosas, sus largas y pobladas pestañas.

—No lo sé, pero lo soy—dijo sonriendo con picardía.—Ve, yo estaré aquí cuando regreses, esperándote ansioso, ¡pero ahora te daré la mejor noche de despedida de tu vida!

James largó una carcajada, apretando el abrazo y volviéndolo a besar.

—Te amo Anthony.

—Eso también ya lo sé, y yo también lo amo, Sargento.—Ambos sonrieron besándose dispuestos a perderse el uno en el otro.

Días después Anthony despedía a su esposo, James observó una sonrisa distinta a todas las anteriores, una llena de anhelos, besó sus labios y con esa imagen perfecta subió al avión. Tony apretó su palma sobre su vientre. Ahora ambos, él y ese pequeño que albergaba en su interior, aguardarían por su regreso para darle la feliz noticia.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Y, ¿qué les ha parecido? _

_Debo decir que nunca estuve muy familiarizada con el mpreg, sin embargo ésta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre ese genero. No es un omegaverse y eso, simplemente un embarazo masculino xD No sé, digan ustedes si quieren más de esta temática._

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	6. Hijo

Me disculpo por mi demora.

Espero y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Hijo**

Peter se mordió el labio inferior, no quería seguir diciendo algo de lo que muy posiblemente, se lamentaría más tarde. Observó su plato medio vacío al sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él. Quizá y se había percatado de que, a pesar de las diferencias que solían tener, del tiempo – sea mucho o poco, siendo para él algo completamente irrelevante – había terminado por encariñarse con el genio, y Peter no era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. Tony, en cambio, era un experto.

Tenían una rutina, algo estrafalaria, mas sabiendo la vida que había llevado Stark, terminaba por ser algo de lo más común allí. Tony había prometido darle esa beca por la cual sus caminos se habían juntado, ahora ya no era una mentira para desviar la atención de su tía y mantenerla a salvo y sin preocupaciones, era un hecho. Así como las continuas ayudas y enseñanzas que volcaba el genio en su ahora joven aprendiz. A Peter no le molestaba, muy por el contrario, estaba fascinado de saber que el mismísimo, famoso y héroe Tony Stark ¡Iron Man! se tomaba las molestias de darle horas de su valioso tiempo, para que él siguiera aprendiendo y entrenando, sobre todo.

Tony bebía de todo aquello, revitalizándose de su propia juventud, como un soplo fresco y renovado que le traía calma a todo el tormento que se desataba cuando dejaba de ocupar la mente en ser útil y viajaba muy lejos de Nueva York, a un lugar más frío y cruel, un lugar solitario y abandonado. Fregó sus manos contra su rostro en un desesperado intento por borrar esas grotescas muecas que deformaban una vez la imagen perfecta del héroe de américa decidía que era hora de comenzar con su tormento.

Tal parecía que aquella noche ni siquiera la constante verborragia del joven podía sacarle aquellas leves sonrisas que cubrían su rostro. Pues Tony siempre tenía un oído bien dispuesto a escuchar las teorías e inventos que Peter fabricaba en sus ratos libres lejos de la escuela y su traje de Spiderman. El muchacho de Queens carraspeó un momento, desviando su atención nuevamente a su plato, ahora vacío. Se encontraban en la Torre Stark, solos, ya que esa noche intuyó que Visión debía de tener otros asuntos que atender, generalmente el androide era el amo y señor de la cocina, pero a Tony no le molestaba levantar su teléfono y encargar algo de cualquier restaurante disponible.

La calmada charla se vio interrumpida abruptamente, y Peter sabía que era, nuevamente, su culpa. No era que le comieran las ansias, pero desde aquel fantástico encuentro en ese aeropuerto de Alemania (claro que jamás utilizaría la palabra fantástico en presencia de Tony, tenía muy en claro cuánto le había afectado esa guerra), algo había comenzado a rondar por la cabeza hiperactiva del pequeño castaño, algo que en su joven e incorruptible mente sonaba increíble, algo que le emocionaba a sobremanera, pero cuando esos pensamientos cobraban voz, eran un baldazo de agua helada para la propia mente de Tony.

—Me gustaría unirme a ustedes ¡ser un vengador!

La primera vez Tony casi sale huyendo de la casa de Peter, enfermo por escuchar aquello. No soportaba la idea de involucrar a alguien tan joven en algo tan despiadado y roto como lo era un vengador, suficiente fue el involucrar a Wanda. Peter tenía todo por delante, siquiera había concluido sus estudios, no podía hacerle algo semejante. Era terrible. Porque ser un vengador había dejado de sonar a héroe. Ser un vengador ya no era sinónimo de algo bueno y fantástico, no era un hermandad, no eran un grupo salvaguardando el mundo... no eran una familia. ¿Por qué querría, entonces, ser un vengador?

Los vengadores habían sido un error tras otro, donde él siempre terminaba en el epicentro del conflicto, como un imán capaz de atraer los peores males del universo, absorberlos y dejarlos estallar en las miles de personas que nada tenían que ver con su jodida existencia. Peter no era como ellos, tenía una genuina, valiente y hermosa inocencia, no quería acabar como ellos. Como él. Porque luego, se iría, comprendería el enorme mal que representaba Tony Stark para el ser humano y se alejaría de él. Tony no deseaba apartar al muchacho de su lado.

—Escuche, señor Stark, no quise...

—Ya deja de llamarme señor, soy Tony, te lo he dicho muchas veces.—suspiró—, quizá en un futuro seas el mayor héroe, el mejor vengador y el que guiará a los que vengan detrás de ti, por ahora el mundo no necesita un vengador, y me temo que tampoco desean a uno, gracias a las estupideces que hemos cometido. Peter, tú serás el mejor de todos, sólo debes aguardar.

—¿En verdad cree eso?

Tony asintió genuinamente feliz cuando de repente el muchacho saltó para abrazarlo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya se había acostumbrado que Peter era de expresar absolutamente todas sus emociones y no tenía reparo alguno de abrazar cuando sentía que era lo correcto. Tener a Peter de su lado había sido en ese tiempo lo mejor que le pasó, sonriendo de lado cuando el joven volvió a su asiento y comenzó con su catarata de palabras saturadas de emoción, y por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de experimentar la emoción de ser una influencia positiva, pues Peter le observaba orgulloso, casi como si recibiera el apoyo y consejo de un padre. _Su hijo_ , tal pensamiento le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Dio gracias que sólo era su mentor.

Peter Parker no se merecía un padre como él.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Inalcanzable

**Aquí regreso con otra historia. Espero sigan ahí y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **VII**

 **Inalcanzable**

Parpadeo un par de veces con los ojos pesados, seguramente debido al cansancio. La luz que se asomaba no era mucha, apenas si eran tibios rayos que no llegaban a lastimar sus ojos, siempre despertaba antes que el sol, de cualquier manera. Fue cuando llevó su mano hacia su boca para ahogar un bostezo que un pequeño movimiento a su lado le dijo que _algo_ no estaba del todo bien. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces más rápido de lo normal decidiendo al final que si – quizá – mantenía sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos, _eso_ que estaba _muy_ mal, desaparecería. Pero al despegar nuevamente sus pestañas la realidad no había cambiado, muy por el contrario, empeoraba con cada vestigio de lucidez que recobraba. Una helada corriente le atravesó el cuerpo, sintiendo de repente su boca seca y su estómago pesado, se incorporó de la cama con movimientos lentos y suaves, entonces lo vio;

 _¡Oh no! No, no y definitivamente no._

Las rodillas le temblaron al tratar de dar unos pasos, su cabeza se movió frenética buscando una salida rápida, encontrando la puerta entreabierta de lo que – al parecer – era el baño. Se tuvo que recordar como caminar, pero aunque tuviera que arrastrase hasta el baño, lo haría, no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera, a que esa persona despertara _¡Oh no! Jesús Bendito_ y eso no ocurriera o sería su fin.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza quedando por segundos absorto a la mano que sostenía aún el pomo de esa puerta, lo soltó lentamente, mientras cerraba y abría su puño. Era tan extraño ¿Cómo carajos había ocurrido aquello? Se encaminó al gran espejo que reposaba sobre el lavamanos, observando el reflejo – harto conocido – que para nada era el suyo. Esos ojos azules tan profundos y bravos como lo son las aguas inquietas del mar, la barba y las molestias que daban ligeros pinchazos sobre las cicatrices que unificaban carne y metal. Tragó con dificultad. Recordaba perfectamente haberse acostado en _su_ cama, en _su_ dormitorio, unos pisos más abajo que este.

En verdad, ¿Qué jodidas mierdas había ocurrido?

Ok, demasiadas malas palabras para su gusto. Se convenció de que era el hecho de estar dentro de ese cuerpo y no por el miedo desmedido que le subía por las piernas. ¿Estaría soñando? Aunque le costara y se reprimiera siempre, no era la primera vez que soñaba con el hombre que descansaba ajeno a todo, al otro lado de la puerta. Pero esto, esto era algo extremo, si era un sueño ¿por qué se imaginaba siendo otra persona? ¿Culpa? Siempre sentía culpa por desear a ese hombre, por no poder borrar los sentimientos que se tragó pues en su momento fue demasiado cobarde para expresarlos. No, algo le decía que lo que le ocurría tenía que ver con su última misión a los laboratorios de Víctor Von Doom, y si era así, toda la _jodida_ culpa era de Bucky. Quiso golpearlo, pero, ahora qué, ¿eso sería como golpearse a sí mismo?

Debía salir de esa habitación inmediatamente y buscar al idiota de su mejor amigo para arreglar esto. Se rascó la mandíbula, en verdad las barbas son muy molestas. Despacio, como un gato, salió del baño y la sangre le abandonó el cuerpo al ver unos enormes y hermosos – _hermosísimos_ – ojos cafés que le observaban llenos de ternura y picardía. Steve tragó el nudo que se le formó. Tony era la criatura más bella sobre el mundo cuando recién despertaba, cuando sus facciones denotaban la pereza y sencillez que le hacían ver más joven, los cabellos yendo y viniendo en ninguna dirección con pequeños remolinos donde seguramente tuvo contacto con la almohada. Era la primera vez que le veía despertar, con su mirada clavada en él, y sintió ese monstruo crecer en su interior; los celos. La envida al saber que Bucky era quien en realidad estaba recibiendo esa mirada y no él. Debía escapar, o James jamás le perdonaría.

Entonces esa mirada se entrecerró, y el sudor le recorrió la espalda. Tony era un genio, y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—Hey, soldado ¿qué hace tu trasero fuera de la cama tan temprano? ¡Tengo frío!

Steve – dentro del cuerpo de su mejor amigo – siguió con la vista el movimiento de esos labios que no eran tan finos ni tan gruesos, fruncirse en un puchero que se le antojó tan adorable y deseable, que fue inevitable sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba y daba ligeros espasmos en ciertas zonas. Los ojos de Tony brillaron aún más, Steve volvió a tragar con dificultad, _mierda_.

—Sólo fui al baño, _kotenok_ —dijo. Aquel era el apodo que Bucky decía con dulzura para el castaño. Decirlo, a él, le supo a hiel.

Tony asintió con una sonrisa tan inocente y pura, haciendo que el pecho del otro se contrajera, mientras lo veía palmear el colchón a su lado.—Ven, ha sido una semana fuera de casa, es momento de descansar, yo también necesito de tu atención y no solamente esos idiotas de Shield.

Y Steve asintió con una enorme sonrisa y la culpa comiéndolo por dentro, asintió aun si era a James a quien Tony veía, no importaba. Se volvió a recostar en la cama, evitando pensar en las veces que su amigo y el hombre que amaba habían hecho el amor ahí. Tony de inmediato se pegó a su pecho, repartiendo unos cuantos besos sin dobles intenciones sobre sus pectorales. El genio también estaba cansado, le costaba mucho dormir cuando estaba solo y se perdía más de la cuenta entre sus tareas en el taller. Los brazos del más grande lo rodearon, y Steve sintió una sonrisa contra la piel que no le pertenecía, pero que sentía como propia. Era todo tan extraño, la culpa le arrojaba pierdas en el estómago, pero se dijo que Bucky no debía enterarse. Apretó el cuerpo entre sus brazos con el corazón desvocado y observó un poco por los ventanales que dejaban ver el alba. Algunas estrellas todavía se distinguían. Steve posó sus labios sobre la frente de Tony dejando un beso ahí, moría por probar sus labios, pero no, si lo hacía no iba a detenerse. Amaba mucho a Tony, pero le debía su lealtad a James.

Sus ojos volvieron la vista al cielo, a las estrellas, sonrió. Tony era como ellas; misterioso, con una belleza única que le destacaba de todo lo demás, Tony iluminaba donde sea que estuviera. Steve sintió la respiración pausada del hombre entre sus brazos, quien dormía ajeno a sus pensamientos, no deseaba cerrar sus ojos, guardando en su memoria cada ángulo y expresión de su rostro ¿lo recordaría cuando volviera a su cuerpo? Seguramente sí, Steve jamás olvidaba nada que viniera de ese genio. Y su sonrisa se tornó amarga mientras evitaba que sus ojos traicioneros comenzaran a llorar.

Tony era como las estrellas para él. Infinitamente inalcanzable.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer._

 _Será hasta la próxima historia._


	8. Deseo

Hola gente bonita. Como fue el cumple del Cap, aquí les dejo un stony cortito y dulce.

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Deseo**

—Y, dinos ¿cuál es tu deseo?

Sus ojos celestes cual reflejo de un día hermoso, observó a su par de idéntico color, luego a la sonrisa que, si esa mirada no lo hacía ya, iluminaba aún más ese rostro, pequeño y adorado. Le imitó, sonriendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos que coronaban la pequeña cabeza, suaves y castaños, perfecto. Su pecho se infló, de vanidad, sí, porque parte de él estaba en esa criatura que aguardaba con eterna paciencia y atención su respuesta. Parte de sí mismo había sido tomada para crearlo, y aunque admitiera a toda voz y con orgullo que de él, nada poseía – porque el pequeño era la viva imagen de su _madre_ – no podía evitar regodearse cuando le comentaban que su hijo también había tomado gran parte de él.

Entonces, ¿qué deseaba?

Su mirada oceánica se elevó para distinguir a un lado de su hijo, al hombre que representaba todo lo bueno y lo malo que era. Porque jamás supo que podía poseer un lado perverso hasta que lo conoció. Porque jamás imaginó que un día iba a desear asesinar a alguien, como quiso hacerlo con él.

Porque no iba a amar en su vida – ni en ninguna otra – a alguien, tan intenso y tan verdadero, como amaba a Tony Stark.

Tony le sonrió, conocedor de sus pensamientos. En ocasiones parecía tener la necesidad de sentirse impresionado y aterrado de que el Hombre de Hierro lo conociera tan íntimo, pero recobraba la compostura casi al instante, porque el ingeniero no era el único que poseía ese poder en su relación. Demasiados años que corrieron entre medio de guerras y días de campo, cuyas lágrimas podían compararse en intensidad y sentimiento a las sonrisas, a los besos y a sus caderas golpeando las de Stark.

Había tenido tanto miedo de amarlo en primer lugar y de odiarlo cuando el suelo se quebró entre ellos. Quizá, siendo sincero con su alma, amarlo fue el mayor de sus miedos, porque una vez que lo hiciera, ningún odio le superaría, nada estaría por encima, dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable incapaz de vivir ya sin los arrebatos de Tony. Haberlo marcado tampoco era garantía de pertenencia.

Sin embargo, contra el fuego cruzado de sus pensamientos, el genio se alzó para demostrarle a las voces que le rodeaban, que él no era el egoísta. Steve contuvo el aliento con el conocimiento de quien posee un secreto que no debe ser divulgado. Amar a Tony era su mayor miedo, porque en sus manos poseía el poder para aniquilarlo.

Suspiró, ahuyentando sus temores, concentrándose en el ahora. Steve había vivido dos vidas, y en ambas había amado, temido y deseado un mundo mejor. Una vida sencilla. En ambas había cometido errores, llorado y sonreído. Pero en una sola existía Tony Stark.

Sonrió nuevamente mientras daba unos pasos cargando a Peter, su hijo, entre sus brazos, besó su mejilla deleitándose con sus risas infantiles y sus pequeños brazos rodeándole el cuello, devolviendo el beso. Acomodó al niño en uno de sus brazos para estirar el otro en busca de la mano de su esposo. Tony no se hizo de rogar, entrelazando sus dedos con los del soldado. Entonces, junto al par de castaños, se inclinó para soplar las dos velas que formaban un "99"

¿Qué deseaba?

Qué cada Steve Rogers en el multiverso, tuviera un Tony Stark a quien amar.

Las velas fueron apagadas, mientras besaba a su esposo e hijo, justo a tiempo para contemplar en familia, el cielo siendo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Espero haya sido de su agrado. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Campanas

Nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Campanas**

La noche había caído ya, pero no por ello dejó de escuchar los gritos que provenían de la planta baja, más precisamente del comedor, también escuchó unos sollozos, y no eran los suyos, claro. Él jamás le regalaría sus lágrimas a ese hombre, y por más que sintiese dolor por el llanto de su madre, no podía sentir pena por alguien que consentía el accionar de ese... ese quien le dio la vida.

Mantenía las luces apagadas, viendo las sombras que la luna formaba en su habitación. Sabía que el problema no se detendría allí, que los gritos seguirían que los llantos se harían más profundos y ahogados, que terminarían por desgarrar su propia fortaleza y matarlo. Sí, matarlo en vida.

Como tantas veces se ha sentido ya.

Giró su rostro hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada, cuando escuchó que los gritos cesaban. Ahora vendría por él, le _regalaría_ los golpes de cada noche, le _regalaría_ sus insultos, sus frustraciones, culpándolo de ser el fracasado que era. Sí, ya estaba listo, sólo esperaba que sus marcas no dolieran al día siguiente.

La puerta se abrió lenta mientras la luz era encendida. Cerró un poco sus ojos por la incomodidad, o la costumbre, ya no sabía diferenciar bien cuál era primero. Pero el golpe no llegó. Cuando despegó sus parpados su padre se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, observándolo intensamente, duro y con odio.

—Estoy harto de ti, de que se burlen de mí por tu culpa—las palabras de cada día. Los puños de sus enormes manos permanecían crispados. Pensó que contenía los deseos de golpearlo. Y era verdad—, te irás.

Su rostro no reflejó asombro o dolor, siquiera miedo, había decidido enfrentar el odio que su propio padre le profesaba, porque él también lo odiaba. Con toda su alma.

—Bien, juntaré mis cosas y me iré.

Contrajo su rostro al darse cuenta de la cruda sonrisa que portaba el mayor.

—¿Crees que te dejaré libre por ahí para que me humilles con tus aberraciones?

El primer golpe llegó. Como un látigo que cortaba el aire y partía parte por parte su ya gastado espíritu.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Atrapado en grotescas sombras que en su mente se dibujaban como mantos de piel y sangre. De su propia sangre. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados aguardando porque el ruido – maldita risa – desapareciera y que su respirar comenzara de nuevo a darle vida a sus pulmones. A veces, cuando la sangre se hacía más dolorosa y el olor terminaba por descomponerlo, deseaba que ya no funcionaran, que se detuvieran de una vez, y así su corazón dejaría – poco a poco – de latir.

Pero nunca ocurría. Los ojos volvían a abrirse y desaparecían las sombras, mas no la sangre. La sangre permanecía allí, manchando su cuerpo, manchando los puños que habían desfigurado su rostro.

Ni una sola lágrima caía de sus ojos, ni una palabra de su boca, nada que le diera la victoria a quien había perpetrado su existir, pero que cada día se afanaba por desaparecerlo.

Escuchó campanas retumbar a lo lejos, cuando la Iglesia anunciaba su misa. Aquel se vestiría. Cambiaría su camisa manchada con la sangre de su propio hijo y luciría un traje impecable. Caminaría del brazo de su mujer bien maquillada para ocultar sus aberraciones y recibiría la bendición del Sacerdote. Porque a los ojos del mundo; era el mejor y más bondadoso humano.

Él permanecería allí, encadenado a su habitación, aguardando por que el sabor oxido de la sangre desapareciera, o al menos que ya no le hiciera vomitar. Contaría los minutos que tendría en soledad para llorar y limpiar esas lágrimas, y así no dejar rastro de su flaqueza.

Dolía tanto.

Pero una vez más, su padre tenía otros planes.

Ya no más golpes, ya no más gritos, burlas, asco y repudio. Ya nunca más miraría esos ojos oscuros eyectados en desprecio hacia su propia sangre. Su único hijo, ese que hasta el último instante guardó en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día su padre le aceptara, le quisiera. Guardaba muy profundo cubierto de lágrimas el deseo de que Howard lo abrazara. Pero los deseos desaparecían, poco a poco, cuando los dedos apretaban su garganta con una furia exacerbada, misma que atravesaba su mirada furibunda.

Estaba muriendo.

En las manos de su padre, dejó de sentir dolor. Dejó de saborear su sangre, las llagas ya no escocían…

— _Shhh, todo está bien, todo estará bien a partir de ahora, mi dulce muñeco…_

Esa voz… Buscó todo resquicio de fuerza que poseía para abrir sus ojos, quizá estuviera alucinando ya por la falta de aire y la mirada desquiciada de su padre, pero a su lado, acariciando su rostro, sonriéndole se hallaba él.

 _Él_.

—Bucky—las lágrimas cayeron raudas de sus ojos al ver a James. La felicidad brilló en sus ojos que pensaron que jamás volvería a ver su hermoso rostro, sus preciosos ojos grises y su sonrisa traviesa que le hubiera enamorado tantas veces. Su padre los había separado. Un accidente dijeron los periódicos y la policía…

Pero él estaba ahí nuevamente. Estaba ahí por él, venía en su búsqueda.

— _Ya no llores, nunca más volveremos a separarnos_.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron, cuando observó las más hermosas alas que hubiera imaginado nunca. Majestuosas, le acariciaban y envolvían para elevarlo y protegerlo. Se sentía tan bien entre ellas, una paz cruzó su corazón, esparciéndose. Era tan injusto que el odio les haya quitado la posibilidad de tener una vida juntos, de amarse todos los días.

—Perdóname.

— _No pidas perdón kotenok, nada ha sido tu culpa, ahora, vamos, acompáñame. Déjame cuidar de ti como no pude hacerlo antes._

—Te amo James.

— _Y yo a ti, mi Anthony_.

Sus alas lo elevaron, el rostro de su padre desapareció con todo recuerdo de que tuvo una vida antes. James estaba a su lado, apretando su mano para caminar en la eternidad. Juntos.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron mientras Howard y María Stark recibían palabras de consuelo. Su único hijo se había suicidado… eso dijeron los policías y los periódicos.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Gracias por leer. Espero sinceramente haya sido de su agrado. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	10. Espejo

Nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **X**

 **Espejo**

La comunicación se había perdido. Steve arrugó su entrecejo un tanto inquieto. La noche ya había avanzado demasiado, le había preguntado a Friday por su esposo e hijo. Siempre lo hacía. La IA había respondido con palabras cortadas, y un _«lo necesitan en la Torre»_ que dispararon todas las alertas del soldado. Luego quietud y sonidos de estática. ¿Qué había salido mal?

Steve solía tener la costumbre de regresar caminando – cuando las misiones de la restaurada SHIELD no eran tan exhaustivas – a su hogar. Suerte que la organización se haya establecido en New York. Disfrutaba de relajarse de las tensiones que ser el líder de los Vengadores conllevaba. Esa noche no pensaba ser distinta para él, al menos hasta ese extraño mensaje de Friday. Y no era tan tonto como para no asociarlo a la extraña intranquilidad que experimentó durante su misión, una ligera sensación de desasosiego, como si algo le picara por dentro.

—¿Friday?—volvió a intentar, la estática en su oído le erizaba los vellos.

La Torre ya estaba en su rango de visión, Steve dio un suspiro aliviado de encontrar todo en aparente orden. Le urgía llegar y ver a Tony y Peter. Se permitió sonreír al traer a su mente a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Dos segundos. Tan sólo dos segundos se permitió detenerse y bajar la guardia.

Una explosión quebró la calma, desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro, reemplazándola con una dolorosa mueca de pánico.

 _«No, no, no no…»_

El Capitán corrió con desesperación.

La explosión arrasó con un piso entero de la Torre. A pesar de que ya era de madrugada, todavía había transeúntes que se hallaban cerca cuando el estallido comenzó. El descontrol fue inmediato, las personas corrieron protegiéndose de los escombros y vidrios que caían hacia la calle como una tumba segura si alguno le cayera encima. Su corazón se agitó con fuerza en su pecho. No tardó nada en llegar, pero las puertas estaban todas selladas. Friday no respondía a sus llamados y las explosiones comenzaron en simultáneo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pisos iban estallando, si seguía así la Torre colapsaría.

Tony y Peter estaban en ella.

—¡Maldición!— tomó su escudo y lo estrelló contra la puerta, los vidrios reventaron en miles de pedacitos. Las alarmas no habían sonado. Alguien había desconectado por completo las funciones de defensa de la Torre.

A Steve se le hacía aún más extraño el hecho de no ver a Iron Man en ese momento. ¿Qué sucedía? El miedo se intensificó, miles de escenarios posibles se formaban en su mente, pensando que quizá tanto Tony como su pequeño hijo estaban heridos e inconscientes. Steve aferró con fuerza el escudo dispuesto a encontrarlos.

— _Ca…pitan Rogers…_

—¿Friday? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Hay demasiada interferencia!—gritó aliviado de volver a tener conexión con la IA.

— _Han deshabilitado mi acceso a la Torre y las armaduras del señor Stark, me he transferido a la base de datos de Shield, pero no puedo reestablecer las conexiones._

—¿Dónde están Tony y Peter?—dijo desesperado. Un nuevo piso había sido destruido. La mitad de la Torre había desaparecido.

No aguantaría mucho más.

— _El señor Stark y el niño Peter se encontraban en el taller al momento de las explosiones._

El taller. Si la Torre colapsaba, Tony y Peter serian aplastados por toneladas de escombros. Steve no dudó, con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, y el miedo quemando su garganta. Corrió escaleras abajo, debía salvar a su familia.

—Friday ¡las armaduras! Intenta enviar una hacia Tony, por favor.

— _Eso será imposible Capitán… las armaduras son las que se están autodestruyendo_.

Aquello sólo hizo que la desesperación en su cuerpo creciera de manera desmedida. Quien quiera que este provocando todo esto, debía conocer demasiado bien la Torre y a Tony, por sobre todo.

Su respiración se agitaba con cada paso, mientras llegaba justo a la gran puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del taller. Apretó su escudo y dio varios golpes hasta que el vidrio cedió. La luz titilaba. Todo estaba destruido y desparramado por doquier.

—¡Tony! ¡Peter!

Removió con desespero partes de armaduras, mesas, planos, estantes, el dolor le punzó en el pecho, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¡No! Se negaba a creer que estuvieran _muertos_.

—¡TONY! ¡PETER! ¡TONY! ¡PETER!

La luz se apagó, los cimientos cimbraron ante una nueva explosión, para esa altura tanto sus compañeros como Shield deberían hallarse en el exterior conteniendo a las personas y el desastre que provocaba la desaparición de la Torre. Él solo quería hallar a su familia. Steve removió un escritorio, en una esquina, frente a él se hallaba un espejo que Tony había mandado a colocar no hacía demasiado tiempo, una excusa para no ser sorprendido si alguien entraba a su taller… y otra mucho más vulgar como observarse mientras era tomado por él.

El estómago le apretó y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, pedazos de techo comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza y la falta de luz dificultaba todo.

La desesperación se apoderó por completo de él.

Iba a gritar nuevamente cuando un sollozo tenue llamó su atención. Lo conocía bien. Corrió sobre lo que alguna vez fueron los sillones y mesa de dibujo y juego de su pequeño hijo, removió con cuidado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, Peter se encontraba en el rincón más apartado del Taller, oculto entre sus juguetes, abrazaba sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Temblaba.

—Peter—dijo con suavidad. Quiso llorar de alivio al verlo sano. Seguramente Tony le había ordenado esconderse allí.—Peter, cariño, soy papá, ¿me escuchas?

Necesitaba sacarlo con urgencia de allí y así poder buscar a Tony. Peter elevó su rostro enfocando su enrojecida mirada en él. Sus ojos cobaltos le observaban con temor y desconcierto, parecía no reconocerle, pero cuando así lo hizo se arrojó a sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en el pecho que lo acobijó con fuerza. Steve tembló ante el sentimiento de impotencia que recorría en su sangre. Peter se separó aterrado, el rubio quiso acerarse nuevamente, pero el niño no le hizo caso dando pasos hacia atrás, huyendo de su presencia, Steve se paralizó al momento de ver a su hijo señalando por detrás de él.

Una risa retumbo entre el desorden.

Steve aseguró a su hijo en sus brazos, Peter se resistió un poco pero dejó de forcejear cuando una nueva risa y unos pasos indicaron que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Steve trató de calmarse, envolviendo lo más que podía al niño entre sus brazos, mientras se ponía de pie.

La oscuridad no devolvía ninguna figura, pero sus sentidos les decían que estaba ahí, sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en el espejo al otro lado del taller. Steve vio una sombra que caminaba en su dirección, a su espalda lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tony, inconsciente. Pero no pudo moverse, sus músculos se paralizaron mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. No podía girar, no podía hablar, lo único que podía hacer era apretar a su hijo y observar a través del espejo como su esposo era cagado por un hombre rubio, de ojos fríos y tan celestes como los suyos propios.

Su rostro. Su cuerpo. El traje.

La garganta dio un sonido ahogado.

—Descuida, no está muerto. No me serviría muerto.

Su voz.

—¿Quién…?—No pudo terminar la frase, la garganta le ardía y un nuevo jadeo se escapó cuando vio al hombre tras el espejo acariciar el rostro pálido de Tony.

—¿Hermoso, no lo crees? Tu hijo está bien, debe estar un poco confundido eso es todo. Entenderás su renuencia a que lo toques.—estiró sus labios de manera cínica, acentuando unas líneas en el rostro.

Steve giró, enfrentando al otro sujeto al fin. Desvió un momento la vista hacia su hijo, quien seguía aferrado a su traje con el rostro escondido en su pecho. Luego observó el rostro dormido de su esposo, no parecía herido. Aquel sujeto dejó de observarlo para seguir su mirada, sonriendo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tony, olisqueándolo, un sonido obsceno salió de sus labios. Steve sintió la furia bullir dentro de él ¡cómo se atrevía! Sus facciones se endurecieron.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres maldito? Deja ir a Tony, te lo advierto.—su propia mirada se volvió tan fría como la de su rival.

La sonrisa de su _contraparte_ se ensanchó más.

—Qué modales los míos, déjame preséntame; soy Steve Rogers, claramente. Pero tú puedes llamarme _Capitán Hydra._ —Un destelló empapó sus celestes ojos de rojo. Tiñéndolos de sangre.—Ahora dime Capitán, ¿Qué hará para recuperar a su esposo?

Steve supo que uno de los dos no saldría vivo de allí. Pero él no pensaba ser quien terminase siendo el hombre tras el espejo. No mientras su familia lo necesitase.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Secret Empire ya está terminando y por fin veremos el tan ansiado Cap vs Cap xD_

 _Yo sólo me sumo al hype._ _Espero sinceramente hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


End file.
